Invasion:The Fight For Earth
Its the year 2034, the human race has control over the Solar System. The USA has barely survived as a superpower and maintains its superpower status, but is now eclipsed by other superpowers. The EU has collapsed and replaced by the European Federation. The USSR has returned and the PRC has annexed much of the old Chinese Empire and is now the dominant power along with America. India, Europe, China, Brazil, America, and the Soviet Union have become the superpowers and have been steadily gaining influence, with America being the most powerful followed by China and Europe, although America is beginning to go into a steep downwards spiral. Space is being colonized. However humanity is about to discover a dark secret:That they are not alone in the universe and that they are not the only race seeking galactic domination. To learn more about the story check out the Pre-Invasion Timeline. Rules *Be Plausible **3 implausibilities='ban' *The aliens must be as plausible and realistic as possible. *The game is mostly Sol centered but the game can be played across the Galaxy as well. *On the Pre-Invasion Timeline, you must do your kind's history as well. *The humans are capable of reverse egineering the alien tech so when the time comes, a fair fight plays out between humanity and the alien factions fighting for domination. IF this is plausible *Now as time passes, because in real life there would be panic and hysteria as well as religious frenzy so at some point individual organizations involving terrorism in collaboration with the aliens or against both alien and human governments will appear as a result. This is determined by Stability and Panic Level. As panic level rises, stability lowers so when stability reaches 0, you will be forced to either surrender to the aliens, or collapse as a government. *Economy is a vital thing to humans. Humans are dependant on Earth based resources as well as colonial resources and money. *The humans and alien factions can form alliances with each other. *The decisions you make affect the final outcome of this war and will affect the future of humanity and the galaxy as a whole so be careful with your choices. Scrawland Scale Warning:The Concept of the Scrawland Scale is borrowed from Battle for Earth Strikes Back! and I have permission to use the scale. The Scrawland Scale is supposed to consider the technological development of civilizations and each technological civilization will have its technological assignment here. Type 0- Type I-Humanity/Terrans Type II-Romulan Empire, Farosan Republic, Senteniel Collective Type III- Type IV-Projarian Empire, Praetorian Swarm,Yōkai Federation Type V- Map Factions Here is a list of factions, both human and alien. 'Human Factions' #USARatc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 15:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) #India NO EDIT CONFLICTS ALLOWED (talk) 11:49, August 25, 2013 (UTC) #European Federation SuperGalaxys (talk) 18:28, August 13, 2013 (UTC) #China--Ninjasvswarriors (talk) 00:34, August 25, 2013 (UTC) #Brazil - LightningLynx89 #S. Africa #Mexico #Saudi Arabia Kytax Command and Counqer September 2, 12:44 (UTC) #Central America #AustraliaMafia (talk) #Peru #Algeria #New Zealand #Soviet Union:Warman555 #Japan -Kogasa #Cascadia: Bfoxius (talk) #UN-Mafia (talk) 11:04, September 1, 2013 (UTC) (Not a nation ratc) 'Alien Factions' #Projarian EmpireRatc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 15:30, August 5, 2013 (UTC) #Romulan Empire:Warman555 (talk) 13:49, August 12, 2013 (UTC) #Praetorian Swarm Mafia (talk) 23:11, August 13, 2013 (UTC) #Yōkai Federation -Kogasa #Farosan Republic - LightningLynx89 #Sentinel Collective: Bfoxius (talk) Mods Creator-Ratc3333 Here, Prepare for Combat (talk) 21:26, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Map maker - SuperGalaxys (talk) 22:03, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Head Mod-Mafia (talk) 11:49, August 25, 2013 (UTC) The Game 2034 The Praetorian Swarm has arrived at the edge of the Milky Way, near Projarian space, undetected. A Projarian scout vessel hits the moon. After a quick investigation, it is discovered that it was alien. Riots on a Romulan Planet, asking for independence, begin. The Yokai Federation's skirmishes begin to die down, but do not truly stop. The States of Texas, Virginia and Arkansas secede from the USA, forming the CSA. Maine declares itself a Canadian Province. Canadian troops more in to defend it. Oregon and Washington form Cascadia. Riots occur in the former UK, against the EF The Projarian Invasion fleets are completed. Praetorian Swarm: '''The swarm falls upon several fringe worlds of the Projarian Empire, overwhelming the Militias that defend them, before they can send warnings to the rest of the Empire. The Biomass is assimilated. Another section of the swarm cuts through Neutral space. The next band of Projarian systems we will devour is the Forge Worlds, vital to the war effort. '''Japan: Japan begins to build up its military, and is put on high alert. Meanwhile, ZUN begins working on the Twenty-Eighth Touhou Project game. Yōkai Federation: The Federation begins to prepare a fleet, which will visit Earth. The fleet should be prepared by 2040. Meanwhile, a few more megacities are planned. Farosan Republic: The Senate and is currently voting on a decision to make contact with the Human race, the Farosan believe humanity has potential in earning its place in the universe, but they also fear they have never truly learned from their past. The Farosan currently control eight planets, four being newly developed colonies, three secondary homeworlds or self-sustaining colonies, and its homeworld. The Farosan fleet contains one Carrier, five Dreadnaughts, and 17 Cruisers. Brazil: Brazil is currently in the process of building up its military. Romulan Empire: calms down the riots. sends a contact ship to earth the ship lands in a city called moscow favoring the govement of this nation called the Soviet union. Soviet Union:people os this naation is shocked and so is the world as we quikly spread the news around the world that aliens exist. That is meta gaming, sorry Mafia (talk) 20:56, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Also, not quite how riots work Mafia (talk) 21:10, August 30, 2013 (UTC) America: We send troops to secure the lost states and we send the UN old data from the 50s as well as info of Shadow 9 and request the reactivation of the S9 project in secret. We also send 70 billion dollars as an apology for last year's terror attacks. Our satellites detect an underground complex somewhere in Cascadia and a team of US Marines is sent to investigate the facility, in during which the squad is attacked and nearly massacred by an unknown enemy while our forces advance deeper into Cascadia and the CSA. We also are able to retake Maine within days of the invasion. The lone survivor from the base attack brings an alien body and it is quickly brought to a secret facility for autopsy. After advancing through the borders of Cascadia we find several alien bases there. The bases are attacked and the events of these attacks are covered up to prevent panic. We find out about another base in Greenland and raid it. After analyzing the alien language, we discover they are known as the Sentinel Collective. The same applies for the craft found on Luna before losing contact with it. The ship belongs to an alien race called the Projarians. *'Japan Diplomacy:' Accepts the proposal to reactivate Shadow 9, but Japan itself will not invest in it at this time. *'American Diplomacy': We thank Japan for the acceptance of S9 and request the other nations of Earth to follow suit. *'The Greenland base is D-E-E-P DEEP in the Greenland ice sheet. You could not find it that fast. Also, a Cascadia base is underground.' *'Australian Diplomacy:' We support Cascadia, and you have attacked a member of the UN for no reason (Canada) *'UN:' America, withdraw from all these wars, or the UN will eject you from the organisation. *'American Diplomacy: '''We are merely trying to take territory that is ours by right. You cannot simply just stop us from regaining territory and UN has no say on what America's course should take and what it shouldn't take but we have more pressing matters at hand. An alien craft has crash landed on Luna and we have lost contact with our asteroid bases and Martian outposts. *'UN:' The UN has every right to inquire into the internal doings of a UN nation. We have imposed trade sanctions upon you, and are considering military intervention. *'Cascadia Diplomacy: American politicians are going insane. Aliens. ALIENS!!! Really!? *'American Diplomacy: '''Insane, YOU THINK WE ARE INSANE!!!!!!!! WELL GUESS WHAT?! WE HAD AN ALIEN CRAFT CRASH LAND NEAR OUR LUNAR OUTPOSTS AND WE LOST CONTACT WITH MARS!!!!!!! HOW ARE WE INSANE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'American Diplomacy:'We sue for peace with Canada, now that we have Maine back in our possession. W also veto the sanctions due to the fact that we have veto power within the UN Security Council. *'American Diplomacy:'We would also like to post these images of the craft that crash landed on Luna and the alien autopsy we had just recently completed from the attack on an unknown alien base. *'Brazillian Diplomacy: We feel we need to support of S9 as it will ensure the safety of our people. *'Projarian Diplomacy:'Hello puny Terrans. This is the Projarian Empire. As you can see we have destroyed your off-world colonies(well most of the off-world colonies) and we request that you surrender or become extinct.' '''You have exactly 24 Earth hours to respond or else Earth will fall. *'American Diplomacy:Forget it, we will never surrender to the likes of any alien faction and the United States of America will NOT surrender to the Projarian Empire or any other alien faction. *'''Japan Diplomacy: Japan will not surrender either. Japan will be prepared to fight to the end. *'Brazillian Diplomacy': Brazil will not surrender to a race bent on nothing, but taking our planet *'Ignore that, Ratc, why would they warn humanity, not plausible. Satellites can't find underground stuff, and you lost to Canada and Cascadia, and CSA' *'Australian D:' These pictures make us sick. You have crudely butchered a civilian, and then ramble on about Aliens. *'UN D:' The USA has gone too far. Murdering and mutilating civilians is not condoned. The USA has been kicked from our organisation, and we are prepared to begin military intervention. All UN nations must cease trade with the USA, as we are imposing sanctions at the moment. *'American Diplomacy: '''Look we swear that these images are for real and that if theze sanctions DO NOT stop we will use nuclear weapons IF any one foreign force lands. As a result we want our nukes back unless you want to die big time and want me to kill you personally. '''Projarian Empire': Our forces are sent to attack Earth. After nearly 8 months floating in space the fleets arrive at Sol, and we begin wiping out the off world colonies. and the fleets in the Forge Worlds prepare to defeat the Praetorian Swarm following the loss of contact from the Fringe Worlds and warning from on of the colonies there. As the fleets arrive the nations of the world lose contact with the off world bases and the fleet enters orbit. This is followed by an attempt to establish a base on Earth, scouting missions and abductions to terrorize the humans. Sentinel Collective: 'The Sentinels, after drifting in their great computer-worldships, finally discover a planet with sentinent life. Earth. The Sentinels predict that the humans will resist becoming one with the Sentinels to protect their environment, so they begin planning ways to destroy them and assimilate the rest. A main base is established, deep in the Greenland ice sheet, and many Sentinel computer-beings morph into humans, and begin preaching a form of eco-Communism. Several become politicians. Another base is established under Mount Hood, in the Cascadian rebels' territory, after predicting that many will join the collective. '''Cascadia: '''Troops begin skirmishing with American soldiers on the eastern border. President Roy plans to eliminate fossil fuels from Cascadian cars in ten years. '''China: '''We begin increasing weapon supply as military development is places at the utmost importance. We ask all nations in the world to form a temporary alliance against the aliens. We begin sending nuclear weapons to our lunar bases. We start boosting our economy and add more propaganda to our school textbooks. *'American Diplomacy: We would like to send 70 billion USD as an apology for our terror attack. We were merely trying to hold on to our power and we also request that you accept Shadow 9's reactivation before the UN. Australia: Declares support for Cascadia and Canada. Recognises CSA. Troops are sent to Casadia to aid against the USA. *'American Diplomacy:'We request that Australia recognize the S9 project as a necessary measure to protect Earth. We also want to tell you that Earth is being attacked by two alien factions:The Projarian Empire and the Senteniel Collective and request that you help S9 in being reactivated as a defense measure. *'Australian Diplomacy:' Sentinel Collective? Projarians? We will not aid the USA in any military operations. *'American Diplomacy:' Well, didn't you just hear. Earth is being invaded here and this is an alien enemy we are talking about. S9 needs to be reactivated for the survival of our species. *'Cascadian Diplomacy: '''We thank you for your aid, and hope you will not believe the ramblings of the lunatic US. 2035 'The UN kicks the USA from the organisation, and blockades it.' 'Projarian Forces are nuked as they move on Mars, but it is destroyed anyway.' 'Cascadian Forces defeat the US army, routing it. Canadian forces, with aid from the UN, devastate the US forces attacking them.' 'CSA forces are routed by the USA, and fall back.' 'New York State secedes from the USA, stating that they want no part in a Nation that butchers civilians.' 'Riotters march on the White House, demanding the US president is impeached and charged with Murder.' 'Riots grow in the Romulan Empire.' 'The Shadow of Praetoria falls on the Forge Worlds of the Projarian Empire.' '''Praetorian Swarm:' After year of Fighting, the swarm has still not established a foothold on the Forge Worlds, but has devoured many of the Defenses. The tendril of the Swarm that detached moves on the Projarian Fleets, missing most, and happening upon the last one, left to deal with Earth. They engage it, and a fierce battle ensues, leading to a Praetorian Victory. Really, that is COMPLETELY OPing the Praetorian Swarm. America:'Despite these failures, we launch more rounds of attacks and massacre the rioters. We also declare martial law across whatever states we have across America to prevent anymore states from seceding. We also invade and quickly occupy the state of NYC. This time we use biological weapons to drive the enemy back while our forces break through. However the President ends up impeached and the attacks stop and focus on defending Washington DC. Following the disaster at the UN to approve of S9's reactivation, we decide to reactivate it ourselves and divert it to focusing on the alien threat and to adapt faster and more tactically wiser than the HDF. We also launch a cyber attack into the Soviet early warning system putting a virus that states that China is currently launching a nuclear strike against Russia. '''Projarian Empire:'After a fleet returns from neutral space, they warn of an impending attack on the Forge Worlds and the Empire's fleets begin defensive measures on these worlds. Most of our fleets aimed at Earth are pulled out leaving only 1 fleet to deal with Earth on their own. After the loss of the Fleet, we send another fleet to deal with Earth and like last time:After 8 months arrives in the Sol System and heads for Luna. We send at least 2 more fleets to stop the Praetorian Swarm before it heads to Earth so we can conquer it. We also are able to break through Mars as our forces now head for Luna and the colony is bombed from orbit and destroyed. Our next target:Earth. The Projarian Fleets arrive on Earth's orbit and begin deploying troops worldwide, taking advantage of the recent situation on Earth. *'''Praetorian Swarm: And, like last time, we devour it. No UN: After the American use of Biological Weaponry, UN forces attack the US lines, punching through, and making a course for Washington. *'American Diplomacy:'As the new POTUS we sue for peace with the UN so long as the Seceded states return to the USA as well as Canada returning Maine back to the USA, as we saw no apparent reason why the states even tried ton secede. *'UN:' You are in no position to make demands. You will remain with what you have got, and we will not get involved if anymore states secede, but the ones that have seceded will remain independent or part of another nation, with the except of the CSA. Also, you will pay reparations to the UN, and allow the State of New York to Secede. If you do not accept these terms, the war will resume. The states Seceded due to taxation, and the terrorist attacks, which, despite the reparations paid, are still not forgiven, or forgotten. *'American Diplomacy:' No, the CSA and the other states will be returned to the USA and since we are no longer part of the UN, you have no say over us or the world. As if that weren't bad enough, you are acting like you govern everybody (which you don't). So News Flash:Stop acting like a world government and stay out of our business OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!!! *'UN:' Very well. You leave us no choice but to use your own nukes against you. Are you sure you don't want to reconsider? *'American Diplomacy:'You would destroy humanity just to end the Union?!!!!!!!!!! That is insane!!!!!! Oh and last years images were for real. Oh and BTW our observatories detected some sort of, alien fleet and a massive swarm of nanites and it's pretty much heading straight to Earth. Also, there has to be a compromise so here is my suggestion. The seceded states will return to us in an attempt to preserve the Union, we merge with Canada, and Mexico, forming a new nation modeled on the European Federation and we have our old seats back in the UN. Also, you might want to activate S9 soon or else Earth is doomed. *'UN:' End humanity? You have no nukes, it wouldn't end humanity, and we don't need S9, we are forming HDF. (Human Defense Force) *'American Diplomacy: '''Really, that is the best name you idiots can come up with. S9 is the first known attempt at an anti-alien defense force. However, under funding and failure to intercept UFOs lead to its deactivation. Now S9 maybe our last hope if you just give it a chance. *'UN:' The HDF is far more funded, better armed, and is not run by a nation of Murderous Terrorists. *'American Diplomacy:' You cannot judge America as a whole like THAT! It wasn't our fault, it was the previous President's. He was a maniac that was just about to turn America into a fascist state before he got impeached. *'UN:' Be that as it may, we are not having an organisation proposed by a non UN state. *'American Diplomacy:' You know what, FUCK YOU!!!!!! We can fund S9 ourselves. '''Really!!!!!!! EDF!!!!! THAT IS COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT!!!!!!!!!!!!! S9 ON THE OTHER HAND IS NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I just made that up right now... Dude, I remember the EDF from Earth Defense Force: 2017 and Earth Defense Force: Insect Armageddon as well as Red Faction, Red Faction 2 and Red Faction: Guerrilla. I just made it up, Earth Defense Force is a fairly logical name. Whatever. I will change it HDF: The HDF begins operations by launching a satellite into the Swarm. It picks up that the swarm is nanomitical, before being destroyed. Farosan Republic: In light of recent events the senate of the Farosan people have voted against uplifting humanity, taken aback by the recent war that has started on Earth, demeaning mankind the lowest form of a sentient being a bunch of "warmongering barbarians". The continue construction of more vessels of the fleet begins as fear of a certain Swarm and Empire duking it out in space. Brazil: Brazil continues to build up its military in case of an actual alien threat. *'American Diplomacy:' We request that Brazil leaves the UN, due to their reluctance and failure to maintain world peace since its founding and help with the funding of S9. *'UN:' We are TRYING to stop the USA invading random nations, and we have a Anti-alien force Japan: Japan continues to build up its military, and is put on high alert. Meanwhile, ZUN finishes working on the Twenty-Eighth Touhou Project game, and it is released. *'American Diplomacy:'We request that Japan leaves the UN, due to their reluctance and failure to maintain world peace since its founding and help with the funding of S9. *'Japan Diplomacy:' Japan wishes to remain in the UN, but will send a few funds to help with the S9. *'UN:' S9 is a US endeavour. Please consider funding the HDF first, as this is a World Wide defense force. *'Japan Diplomacy:' Japan will be funding the HDF instead, and declares full support for the UN. Yōkai Federation: The fleet continues to be prepared. Meanwhile, a few more megacities begin to be built. Praetorian Swarm: The swarm descends upon Earth, with thousands of millions of billions of Nanites landing on the Earth Nation 'USA'. Devouring great cities, and destroying the armed forces sent against it. '''European Federation: '''The current president cannot deal with the inner conflicts and the political depression and resigns. New elections are held and the Liberal Democratic Party wins. The new president states that he will not follow America on his road to dictateoship and fear and wants to keep the democracy and unity of Europe even in the darkest times. He starts negotiations with the leaders of the riots in the UK and allows Britain and every other federal states to form their own provincial government and to elect a governor for themselves. He starts upgrading the military and sends money to the HDF. Asks the US and the UN to stop the hostilities and focus on the common fight against the aliens. All scientists in the CERN are ordered to create the technique of producing large amounts of anti-matter, and to make the plans of a possible antimatter weapon Category:The Fight For Earth (map game) Category:ASB - Map Games Category:Defunct Map Games Category:ASB- Aliens